


Beauty and the Beast

by WotanAnubis



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Vivien can't help but admire Arlinn.
Relationships: Vivien Reid/Arlinn Kord
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not suggesting this is canon or anything, all I'm saying is, Vivien would totally be into werewolves.

It was a wretched little village. Of course, to Vivien, all villages were wretched, but this one was worse than most. It had been built in an obviously artificial clearing in a dense forest, and not well maintained. The buildings crude and rotting, so at least they wouldn't be standing for much longer. Sullen faces looked at her distrustfully from crooked, broken windows.

It wasn't long before Vivien was approached by a woman who appeared to be roughly her own age. Her very blonde hair was tied into two braids, giving her a surprisingly girlish appearance. That girlishness was undercut by her ragged clothes and the barely-concealed hostility in her stance.

"You're her then," the woman said.

"I suppose I am," Vivien replied. "Vivien's the name."

The woman nodded curtly. "Yeah, that was it. The clothes match what I'd heard, too. Fine. This way, then."

Without waiting the woman turned and marched away from the decaying buildings and into the forest. Vivien followed easily. Dark, wretched woods held no fear for her. Not even these woods, which, supposedly, were among the most terrible in all the multiverse.

The woman with the two blonde braids stepped over any roots that would trip an unwary traveller and avoided any brambles that might snag at her clothes. Vivien was impressed at the ease with which she moved through the forest. Though perhaps she shouldn't have been.

"I'm surprised you could stand living in that village," Vivien said, more for something to say than anything else.

"I don't, really," said the woman. "None of us do."

"Oh? But I saw quite a few people there."

"Yeah, well, when we got word we might be getting a visitor with strange powers, a lot of us volunteered to keep an eye on her."

It would have been very easy to append a 'no offence meant', or even a 'just a precaution, you understand', to that sentence, but no such words were forthcoming. Instead the woman just kept on walking through the ever-darkening branches.

"Whose village is it, then?" Vivien asked.

"Some woodcutters built it," said the woman. "They wanted access to all this prime timber."

"I take it they're not here any more," Vivien said. "Did you kill them?"

The blonde shrugged. "They knew this isn't their forest," she said.

Something snapped, away to Vivien's right. An incautious foot treading on a fallen twig, she'd be willing to bet. Somebody was following. Several somebodies, most likely. Of course they'd be out there. If people wanted to keep an eye on her in the village, they would certainly want to keep an eye on her in the woods.

"Right, we're here," the woman announced.

'Here' turned out to be a small log cabin with a thatch roof surrounded by trees. Vivien approved of it. More or less. As much as she was capable of approving of any artificial structure. This one, at least, had been built to fit into the forest around it.

Arlinn Kord sat on a fallen log covered in lichen and fungus. She'd been waiting for them.

"Alright, here she is," the blonde told Arlinn. "Give us a howl when you want us to come take her away."

Arlinn smiled. "Thank you, Lyssa."

The woman nodded and disappeared among the trees.

Arlinn gestured invitingly and her smile took on a sardonic edge. "Welcome to Innistrad, Vivien. How do you like it?"

"The only ones who actually live around here are dead," Vivien replied. "It's terrible."

"You're not entirely wrong," Arlinn said. "But then there's... us."

"Show me," said Vivien. "Because I still don't know if I believe you."

"Around here, you'll soon learn that seeing isn't believing," said Arlinn. She stood up. "But I'll gladly demonstrate for you."

Without warning, Arlinn started taking off her clothes. They hadn't been much to look at, admittedly - a random patchwork of fur and leather - but they had done the job they were supposed to. Vivien felt a blush spreading across her cheeks as more and more of Arlinn's body became visible.

"Uhm..."

"Oh, don't worry," said Arlinn. "I just don't want my clothes to get all torn up when I change."

"Right, sure," said Vivien. "But can't you use magic for that? Enchant your clothes so they don't get torn up, I mean."

Arlinn, now entirely naked, put a hand on her bare hips, and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, I suppose. But honestly, it doesn't bother me."

Vivien wanted to point out that it bothered her, but she wasn't entirely sure she actually did. Clothes were one of those trappings of civilization she felt were regretfully necessary. Dying of exposure wasn't a particularly good way to go, after all. And here was a woman who just did not care. Part of Vivien had to admire her for that.

"Right," she said. "So are you-"

The change wasn't instant. But it happened so fast that it might as well have been. It started at the eyes, which took on inhuman golden colour. Soon after, the smooth, bare skin seemingly split open as brown fur pushed its way free. Hands and feet grew into claws. The ears shifted across Arlinn's head, became furrier, as her teeth lengthened and sharpened. Then her flat face grew into a muzzle, jaws slavering.

Vivien gasped.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Arlinn was gorgeous. And the change. Oh, it spoke to her on some deep, primal level. To discard supposedly civilized humanity and allow the wild beast to take over? It was just... it was wonderful.

Of course... Vivien was aware that, to Arlinn, there wasn't much of a difference between her human shape and her wolf one. But it mattered to Vivien. The wolf-creature standing calmly in front her seemed to symbolize the total embrace of nature Vivien yearned for. As well as the complete destruction of so-called civilization.

"Can... can I pet you?" Vivien asked.

Arlinn growled and gestured with one sharp-clawed paw. Since it didn't sound particularly aggressive, Vivien decided she meant 'yes'.

Vivien got close to the werewolf and reached out to her. Her fur was soft and warm and tickled her fingers as she ran her hand through it. Arlinn made a low, rumbling noise. She sounded pleased. Probably. Vivien didn't know much about werewolves, but she was determined to learn.

Vivien stepped closer still, until she could put both her arms around the werewolf. Arlinn made no move to stop her, though she didn't seem to reciprocate either. Fur tickled her arms, the heat of Arlinn's body warmed her, and the noise of the werewolf's bestial breath soothed her. Vivien rested her head against the beast's chest and listened to the beat of its savage heart. She had to admit, she was feeling just the tiniest bit jealous that she couldn't just discard her humanity so easily, but for now she was content just holding that magnificent werewolf.

And then Vivien realised she wasn't holding that werewolf any longer. Or, well, she was, but instead of feeling fur, she felt bare skin. Where there had been a mostly flat chest, now there was a pair of naked breasts pressing against face.

Vivien jumped back, a blush exploding across her cheeks. Arlinn laughed.

"You must be the first human I've ever met to be so attracted to my wolf form, and so frightened of my human one."

"I wasn't frightened," Vivien objected. "Just startled, that's all."

"Of course you were," said Arlinn.

"Anyway, that was... I mean... _you are_..." Vivien halted, gesturing helplessly. "Wonderful."

Arlinn smiled. "It's not often a werewolf gets told they're wonderful."

"Well, they should," said Vivien. "So, how do I get to be one?"

Arlinn gave her long, calculating look. "Let's take it slow, shall we? There's a lot you need to know about us first."

Vivien linked arms with Arlinn and pressed close against her still-naked body. "I'll happily have you as my teacher."

"Oh, dear," Arlinn said. "Let's at least have dinner first, shall we?"

Vivien blinked. "Uhm, sure, I guess? What are we having?"

Arlinn smiled, her fangs slightly more pronounced than any human's should be. "Whatever we can hunt for ourselves, of course."


End file.
